Râzî
thumb|right|335 px|İbrahim Saraçoğlu'ndan [[Alzermir, parkinson ve erken bunamanın çözümü olacak bitkisel kür. Alzermir hastalığı için bitkisel kür ve parkinson için bitkisel kür İbrahim Saraçoğlu'dan. erken bunamayı önlemek için bitki arayanlara İbrahim Saraçoğlu... İbrahim Saraçoğlu kürleri ile beyni güçlendirmek mümkün. ]] | ölüm_yeri = Rey | ikamet = Rey, Bağdat | çocukları = | diğer_adları = Rhazes | eğitim = | meslek = Simyacı, Kimyager, Hekim ve Filozof | imza = | ödülleri = | website = | dipnotlar = }} Râzî ( , ) ya da tam adıyla Ebû Bekr Muhammed bin Zekeriyyâ er-Râzî (865, Rey - 925, Rey), Fars simyacı, kimyager, hekim ve filozof.http://www.muslimphilosophy.com/ip/rep/H043 Gençlik yıllarında edebiyat ve musiki ile ilgilenmiştir ve geçimini kuyumculuk yaparak sağlamıştır. Râzî doğduğu şehir olan Rey'de felsefe, matematik, doğa bilimleri ve astronomi eğitimi yaptıktan sonra Bağdat ve başka İslam şehirlerinde öğrenimini tamamladı. Daha sonrasında da tıp öğrenimi gördü. Rey ve Bağdat hastanelerinde başhekim olarak çalışan Râzî'nin eserlerinin hemen hemen hepsi Latinceye çevrilmiştir. Tıp alanında yazdığı Hâvî adlı ansiklopedi 17. yüzyıla kadar alanında en önemli başvuru kaynağı olmuştur. Râzî'nin tıp bilimine yaptığı en önemli katkılardan biri de ilk defa kimyayı tıbbın hizmetine sunmuş olmasıdır. Hayatı Razî eczacılık, simya, müzik ve felsefe dallarında son derece önemli katkılar yapmıştır. Farklı alanlarla alakalı yaklaşık 200 kitap ve makalesi vardır.Hakeem Abdul Hameed, Exchanges between India and Central Asia in the field of Medicine Pediyatri'nin babası olarak bilinir.David W. Tschanz, PhD (2003), "Arab(?) Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4 (2). Ayrıca göz bilimleri konusunda da otorite kabul edilmiştir. Alkol ve gazyağını bulan ve çiçek hastalığını kızamıktan farklı olduğunu ilk keşfeden kişidir.Rhazes: His career and his writings", Seminars in Pediatric Infectious Diseases 12 (3): 266–272 İngiliz oryantalist Edward Granville Brown'a göre tüm zamanların en yetkin bilim adamlarından biridir.Browne (2001, p. 44) Daha çok tıp-eczacılık alanındaki başarısıyla tanınmıştır. İS 750 yılından sonra Türk ve Pers kültürlerinin katılmasıyla kozmopolit bir hal alan İslam medeniyeti her alanda ilerleme kaydetmeye başlamıştır. Bu dönemde birçok İslam şehrinde büyük kütüphaneler kurulmuştur. Bunlar aynı zamanda araştırma merkezleriydi. Kişiliği ve başarıları Antik çağa ait birçok kitabın çevirileri yapılmıştır. Antik Çağ'da Thales'le başlayıp gelişen doğa felsefesinin İskenderiye kütüphanesinin yakılmasıyla kesintiye uğramasından sonra İslam uygarlığı içinde tekrar doğuşu Ebu Bekir el Razi ile olmuştur. Bunun yanı sıra Aristoteles ve idealizm felsefesinin takipçisi Farabi'yi ve idealizm ve doğa felsefesini birleştirmeye çalışan İbni Sina'yı önemli isimler arasında sayabiliriz. Ebu Bekir el Razi İslam içindeki önemli akımlarla çatışmaya girmiş ve İslam uygarlığı içinde Thales benzeri bir gelenek kuramamıştır. Daha sonraları Moğol istilası ve Haçlı seferleri'nin sonucu olarak bu gelişme durmuştur. Bilhassa Moğol istilası bu elde edilen gelişmelere büyük darbe vurmuştur. Sadece Sivas kütüphanesinin yakılmasında 250.000 kitap yok olmuştur. Din Hakkında Görüşleri Razi'ye atfedilen din ile ilgili birçok çelişkili söylem bulunmaktadır. Biruni'nin kaleme aldığı Razi'nin Bibliografisi ''(''Risāla fī Fihrist Kutub al-Rāzī) isimli kitaba göre Razi iki adet "kafir kitabı" yazmıştır: "Fī al-Nubuwwāt" (Kehanetler Üzerine) ''ve "''Fī Ḥiyal al-Mutanabbīn" (Sahte Peygamberlerin Hileleri Üzerine). ''Bu kitapların ilki '' ''Biruni'ye göre "dinlere karşı olduğu iddia ediliyordu" ve ikincisi de "peygamberlerin gerekliliğine saldırdığı iddia ediliyordu."Deuraseh, Nurdeng (2008). "Risalat Al-Biruni Fi Fihrist Kutub Al-Razi: A Comprehensive Bibliography of the Works of Abu Bakr Al-Rāzī (d. 313 A.h/925) and Al-Birūni (d. 443/1051)". ''Journal of Aqidah and Islamic Thought 9': 51–100. ''Risale ''isimli eserinde Biruni, Razi'nin dini görüşlerini eleştirir ve fikirlerine ihtiyatla yaklaştığını söyler ve hatta Razi'nin Mani dininden esinlendiğini iddia eder. Bununla birlikte Biruni Razi'nin, aralarında ''Fi Wujub Da‘wat al-Nabi ‘Ala Man Nakara bi al-Nubuwwat (Kehanetleri İnkar Edenlere Karşı Peygamberin Öğretilerini Yayma Zorunluluğu) ''ve ''Fi anna li al-Insan Khaliqan Mutqinan Hakiman (Bu Adamın Zeki ve Kusursuz Bir Yaradanı Var) ''da olan din hakkındaki başka kitaplarını da çalışmaları altında "dini bilimler" başlığında listelemiştir. Razi'nin din ile ilgili günümüze kadar ulaşmış herhangi bir çalışması bulunmamaktadır. Razi'ye atfedilen pek çok görüş ve alıntı Razi'nin günümüze ulaşmış eserlerinden değil, aslen Abu Hatim al-Razi tarafından yazılan, ''Aʿlām al-nubuwwa ''isimli bir kitaptan gelmektedir. Abu Hatim, bir İsmaili misyoneriydi ve Razi'yle münazaralarda bulunurdu; ancak bu misyonerin Razi'nin görüşlerini güvenilir bir şekilde kaydedip etmediği halen tartışılmaktadır. Eski tarihçilerden Al-Shahrastani, "bu tip suçlamalara genel olarak şüpheyle yaklaşılmalı çünkü suçlamalar Muhammed bin Zekeriya Râzî tarafından sert bir şekilde saldırılan İsmaililer tarafından yapılmışlardır."Abdul Latif Muhammad al-Abd (1978). ''Al-ṭibb al-rūḥānī li Abū Bakr al-Rāzī. Cairo: Maktabat al-Nahḍa al-Miṣriyya. pp. 4, 13, 18. diye iddia etmiştir. Abu Hatim'e göre Razi dinler hakkında şiddetli eleştirilerde bulunmuştur; özellikle de peygamberlik deneyimi sonucu vahiy inmiş dinlere karşı.Sarah Stroumsa (1999). Freethinkers of Medieval Islam: Ibn Al-Rawandi, Abu Bakr Al-Razi and Their Impact on Islamic Thought. Brill.Kraus, P & Pines, S (1913–1938). "Al-Razi".Encyclopedia of Islam. p. 1136.Amira Nowaira (10 May 2010). "When Islamic atheism thrived". guardian.co.uk. Razi, "Tanrı bir takım kişileri diğerlerinin üzerine tayin etmemeli ki bu onlara zeval getirecek şekilde birbirlerinin aralarında ne rekabet ne de anlaşmazlık çıkmasın" demiştir. Vefatı Müşfik, cömert ve çalışkan bir insan olan Râzî, öğrencileri ve hastaları ile ilğilenmediği zamanlarını hep okuyup yazarak geçirmiştir. Muhtemel olarak yoğun çalışma performansının bir sonucu olarak hayatının sonlarına doğru parkinson hastalığına yakalanmış gözlerine katarakt inmiştir. Hastalıkları sebebi ile doğduğu yer olan Rey'de 925 yılında vefat etmiştir. (Kaya, 2007: 479) Bu dönemde İslam uygarlığının en önemli başarısı Budistlerden aldıkları rakamlarla antik dönem eserlerden elde ettikleri geometriyi sentezleyerek analitik geometri ve cebiri geliştirmeleridir. İspanya'daki Endülüs uygarlığı aracılığıyla bilhassa İbni Rüşd ve diğer bilim adamlarının eserlerinin Latinceye çevrilmesi Bertrand Russell'ın deyimiyle Avrupa uygarlığının doğuşu olmuştur. El-Râzî ğözlerine inen katarakt dolayısıyla öğrencilerinin ameliyatla tedavi önerisini, " Artık çok geç, zaten dünyayı yeterince gördüm!" diyerek kabul etmemesi ona yakışan bilgece tavır olarak nitelendirilir. thumb|225px|''Receuil des traites de medecine'' adlı eserde hasta birini tedavi eden Râzî betimlemesi. Eserleri '''Râzî kendisininde ifade ettiği üzere kaleme aldığı ikiyüz'den fazla eseri vardır. Ancak bunlardan sadece ellidokuzu günümüze ulaşabilmiştir. Bunlardan birkaçı: * El-Hâvi (20 cilt), 907, (Latince başta olmak üzere 11 dile çevrilmiştir. Döneminin tıp alanındaki en ayrıntılı ve bilgi içeren ders kitabıdır.) * Kitabul-Mansur, 920, * Kîtâb sırru sınâ'ati't-tıb. * Kitâbü't-Tecârib. * Et-Tıbbü'l-Mansûrî. * El-Hâvî yahut el-Câmi'u'l-kebîr. * Ahlaku't-tâbib. Mahmut Kaya " Ünlü Hekim Filozof EbûBekir er-Râzî ve Hekimlik Ahlakı ile ilgili Bir Rîsâlesi " başlığı ile Türkçeye çevirip neşretmiştir. * Makâle fî emârâti'ikbâl ve'd-devle. Mahmut Kaya " İkbâl ve Devlete Kavuşmanın Belirtileri " başlığı ile Türkçeye tercüme edip yayınlamıştır. İslam Filozoflarından Felsefe Metinleri. (İstanbul 2003. s. 101-103) * Makâle fîmâ ba'de't-tabî'a. * Et-Tıbbü'r- rûhânî. Hüseyin Karaman Ruh Sağlığı adıyla Türkçeye çevirmiştir.(İstanbul 2004) * Es-Sîretü'l-felsefiyye. Mahmut Kaya " Filozofça Yaşama " başlığıyla Türkçeye tercüme etmiştir. Felsefe arşivi, sy. 27, (İstanbul 1991, s.91-201) Kaynakça ;Genel *'" Ebû Bekir er- Râzî ile Ebû Hâtim er-Râzî Arasında Geçen Tartışma/ A'lâ mü'n-nübüvve"', Çeviren M.Kaya (İslam Filozoflarından Felsefe Metinleri içinde), İstanbul: Klasik, sf. 83-99. *Fahri M. (1987). İslam Felsefesi Tarihi, Çeviren: K.Turhan, İstanbul : İklim. ;Özel Kategori:865 doğumlular Kategori:925 yılında ölenler Kategori:Arap hekimler Kategori:10. yüzyıl filozofları‎ Kategori:İslam filozofları Kategori:Orta Çağ Müslüman hekimleri Kategori:Simyacılar Kategori:Râzî